


Heading Out

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dildos, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean's finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the way he really feels about Sam. How he wishes Sam felt the same way.





	Heading Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com) and it's my second time writing for them C:
> 
> Thanks to [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk) for being my beta reader on this.
> 
> Hope you all like it <3

“I just need to head out for a bit,” Sam said, standing by the door to their motel room.

Dean spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and wandered out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. “What for?”

Sam rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, grimacing with what Dean would normally read as embarrassment with a minor degree of bitchface. “Oh, just some new running gear… Wanna start it up again, see if I can, uh, destress a bit.” The Impala’s keys dangled from Sam’s free hand.

Dean looked to Sam with an expression that said “seriously?” and Sam gave him an apologetic shrug before heading out of the motel room without further explanation.

“Got your cell?” Dean called after Sam’s retreating back.

“Yes!” Sam hollered back, slamming the motel room door shut behind him.

Praying that Sam didn’t also pick up some kind of hand blender and a load of veggies and stuff to start making green smoothies out on the road, Dean headed back into the bathroom and finished cleaning his teeth, then started the shower up. He’d been generous that morning and let Sam take the first shower, but the water had reheated enough by the time Dean had stripped off and headed in. The water pressure wasn’t the best, but it was enough to start relaxing the muscles in his back and neck.

Dean reveled in the shower’s comforting heat, trying to forget all the crap that had happened in the past few months. Dad’s death. Finding more children with powers. Dad’s final words to Dean… Yeah Dean just wanted to concentrate on the fact that the previous night had been almost perfect – beers and buffalo wings with Sam, and the two of them seriously hustling some pool. They’d walked away about five hundred up and somehow managed to avoid getting jumped in the parking lot on the way out.

Yeah that previous night had been near perfect. Especially when Sam had grinned at Dean after Dean sunk the eight for the last time. His little brother had been impressed and happy, eyes bright, hair curling around his ears, perfect dimples all just for Dean…

Dean cupped himself as he finished rubbing soap all over his skin. He shivered in anticipation and started to stroke, imagining things that he knew he shouldn’t, but had found increasingly hard to ignore the longer he spent time around Sam. It would be an understatement to say Sam’s return from Stanford the previous year had re-awoken yearnings that Dean had done a good job of hiding previously. Even from himself.

Now most of Dean’s alone time was spent dreaming of the ways he’d pull Sammy apart. He normally enjoyed thinking about what it would be like to get up in Sam’s space, their mouths less than an inch apart, breathing in each other’s exhales. And then Sam would lean in, tentative, bringing their mouths together and Dean would savor that moment of contact before switching gears completely. He’d press Sam against the nearest surface, fighting his way into Sam’s mouth before moving to his neck and biting down. Licking and sucking hard enough to mark, hips grinding an obvious dance against Sam.

And Sam would be 100 percent into it. All of it.

The shower’s water was turning colder and so Dean sped up his hand, chasing the thoughts that he wanted to be real. Needed to be real. He jerked himself hard and fast, thinking of burying himself in Sam’s perfect hole, feeling his brother hot and tight around him, begging Dean to let him come. And of course Dean would let him, eventually, making Sam scream as he did.

Dean came with a garbled shout and quickly washed away the evidence. Though he sometimes wondered if maybe Sam saw the truth in his eyes. Like when he was smiling at the end of their last pool game the other night.

Rinsing himself in the decidedly chilly water, Dean didn’t linger much longer in the shower. He was soon out, dried and dressed. Ready to face the day once Sam returned. They were meant to be looking for a case, but had hit a blessedly quiet spot and Dean was wondering if maybe they should consider just dropping from hunting, for a while. Maybe see some sights before everything inevitably went to shit.

He opened up Sam’s laptop and actually started looking through news stories that could be cases. But as Dean sat at Sam’s laptop, a tiny prickle of guilt nibbled at him. This was par the course for anytime he did something in the shower, at least these days. He’d never been brave enough to indulge himself before Sam came back. Sure Dean knew it wasn’t right to be having the thoughts that he did, but increasingly he wasn’t considering other lays. Women and men still hit on him plenty when they went to bars, but more often than not, Dean would politely say no and lie to his suitors, saying that Sammy was his boyfriend while out of earshot of Sam.

Each time he said that, his stomach would tingle and his skin would warm, but it felt good to pretend. And the way Sam would always sit so close to him at bars or hover around him when they were playing pool, getting in Dean’s space, would never leave any one doubting that something was going on. Even when it wasn’t.

Eyes scanning down ten headlines he’d found in one search, Dean didn’t see anything that looked like it could be a case. He shut down Sam’s laptop and closed it, pushing it across the table and away. Dean looked at his watch and saw that Sam had probably been gone a good hour or so, getting a little worried, Dean reached out for his own cell on top of the table.

Flipping open his cell, Dean pulled up Sam’s number and was about to hit speed dial when footsteps approached the motel room door from the outside. Putting the cell down, Dean put his hand around the grip of the handgun waiting on the table.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam called. “You decent?” He unlocked the door, but left it only open a crack.

Dean snorted. “I’m decent,” he replied, hand still near his gun, just in case.

The door opened and Sam came in, carrying several shopping bags and two cups of coffee, plus a bag that smelled good to someone who had no intention of ever running by choice. Sam hadn’t been kidding about wanting to pick up new running gear, but he’d been thoughtful as well by the smell of it.

“Hey, finished by errands. Uh, gotcha something seeing as how you missed breakfast.” Sam juggled his bags, the coffee and the food, placing the food bag in front of Dean and putting the two cups of coffee beside it.

“Oh, Sammy, you shouldn’t have...” Dean trailed off, a little touched by Sam’s thoughtfulness.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t come running to me when you have a coronary.” Sam put his bags in the bathroom.

“Whatever, man.” Dean opened up the bag and pulled out a food box, still just the right side of warm and discovered a breakfast muffin inside, filled with all sorts of good bad things. “Mmmmm...” Dean’s mouth began to salivate.

“Okay, well I’m gonna try on my stuff...” Sam said nonchalantly and shut himself up in the bathroom, locking the door.

Distracted by his food, Dean didn’t realize just how long Sam was in the bathroom for, but once he’d finished his own unsweetened coffee he realized it had been a while. Getting up from his chair, Dean knocked on the bathroom door. There was a panicked yelp from inside and Dean grew concerned.

“Hey, you okay in there?” Dean called.

“Yep, fine, Dean, absolutely fine,” Sam replied in a slightly higher voice than normal.

And oh, Dean had a feeling he knew which voice that was. Okay, so Sam hadn’t put the shower on to at least offer a degree of privacy, but whatever, Dean wasn’t going to interrupt, but he couldn’t help it when, “Lemme know if you need anything,” slipped out.

“Mmm, uh huh,” Sam answered, voice still a little vague.

A blush crept over Dean’s cheeks and he ducked his head for the benefit of no one. “I’m heading out for a bit,” Dean called. He grabbed his cell and the Impala’s keys and headed out.

***

Still without a case, Dean and Sam headed for a new town, looking to hustle some more pool, maybe even pick up a construction job or two. They seemed to be heading west and it was good to not have anything to do with the special children and the yellow eyed demon rearing its head. Dean was sort of hoping that maybe everything was just gonna blow over.

At their next motel, Sam insisted on having his own room, though they ended up with two rooms side by side with a door that opened between them. Sam didn’t seem best pleased about this at first, but seemed to accept it when the front desk said that was all they had. Dean wouldn’t have gone for the extra room if Sam hadn’t insisted on using some of his money to pay for the extra expense. The place was nice enough, by Winchester standards.

“You’ll be able to bring someone back,” Sam pointed out as he carried his duffel towards his room. “And I don’t have to wait in the car. Win-win.”

Dean frowned, but nodded dumbly. He couldn’t help feel that maybe Sam was up to something, but with no word on a case, nothing from Ash, the Roadhouse, or Bobby, Dean was kind of at a loss as to what Sam could be up to. And now that Sam had presented to him the idea that he could just find a lay and bring them back to the motel, the idea didn’t actually seem that appealing to Dean.

“Right, I could,” Dean trailed off. He’d definitely find another bar with a pool table to do some hustling, but when Dean went to drag Sam along, his brother refused to go.

“Was thinking of getting... an early night,” Sam had explained with a yawn and a stretch. “Plus, there’s a documentary on the History Channel I wanna watch-”

“Hey, no worries. Hope you sleep well, Sammy.” Dean started to turn from the door that connected their two rooms.

“M’name’s not Sammy,” Sam pointed out with a pout.

“Whatever man. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean headed out without another word.

***

Dean did well enough that night hustling pool. He even had some hot local talent eyeing him up, but Dean couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort to pick up a warm body for the night. Instead he took his winnings and headed back to the motel, determined to make friends with the bottle of Jack in the bottom of his duffel.

Getting back to the motel, Dean didn’t bother checking in on Sam right away. He could hear through their shared door some documentary from the History Channel droning on.

But then just when he was about ready to drop into the queen sized bed in his own room, Jack in hand, Dean heard the mattress next door squeak and a loud shuddering breath from Sam. Curiosity getting the better of him, Dean headed for the door between their rooms and quietly opened it.

Sam was laid out on queen sized bed in his room. Knees bent upwards. Naked. Cock curving towards his stomach. Covered in sweat. Hands working something purple in and out of his ass with satisfying squelching noises.

The breath in Dean’s chest disappeared and he stared dumbfounded at the sight before him. The purple thing came out further and he could see that Sam was working himself with a purple dildo.

“D-Dean,” Sam panted in a wistful tone, like he was—God, how badly Dean hoped—imagining that the dildo was Dean’s cock. “Please… lemme come. Been such a good boy. Please...” Sam whined to the imaginary Dean.

Hard as fuck in his jeans by this point, Dean palmed himself through the thick cloth and then opened his jeans up, freeing his cock. He jerked himself in time with Sam’s right hand, which was working the dildo.

“Oh please… Dean… please… let me, please...” Sam continued to beg, making the dildo go in and out of him faster and faster.

Dean sped his hand up and whimpered at the pre-come slicked friction around his aching cock.

He must have been too loud, because Sam’s hands stopped and he tilted his head to look past his own body and at the partially open door. “D-Dean?” he stammered up, and moved to cover himself up with the comforter on the hotel bed.

Dean let go of his own aching cock and rushed in, holding his jeans up with one hand. “S-Sam,” he stammered back.

Close now to the bed, Dean’s crotch was eye level with Sam. His brother gasped as he took in the sight before him, eyes dancing back from Dean’s hardness to Dean’s face.

Sam let out a shuddering breath. “Need you Dean.”

Those three words were all it took for Dean to kick off his shoes, yank off his jeans and underwear in a fluid flurry of movements. He clambered onto the bed, and tore off his shirts that had started to stick to his skin. Getting between Sam’s legs, Dean’s fingers carefully worked the dildo out of Sam, making him shudder a little as he did. Once the dildo was out, Dean stared at Sam’s open hole stretched to perfection.

Sam passed Dean some lube and Dean spread some across his throbbing length. He got closer to Sam, resting his right hand beside Sam’s head as he used his left to steer his cock as he pushed his way into Sam. A million hopes and dreams became reality as Dean slowly bottomed out, letting Sam adjust to him.

Beneath Dean, Sam was a panting mess, eyes wet and blown. “Dean, please… need you, need to… please Dean, fuck me!” he cried.

Unable to fight the urge that Sam’s words sparked inside of him, Dean pulled his hips back and snapped them forwards, enjoying the pull and push of Sam’s hole as he did. And then Dean was gone, instinct taking over as he slammed into Sam over and over, mouth finding Sam’s neck and biting down.

Desperate with need that had been simmering along with increasing intensity since Sam had left for Stanford, Dean fucked his brother hard and fast. He was drowning in Sam being wrapped around him, unable to quite believe that Sam felt the same way—but there they were, fucking. Finally.

Sam’s hands scrabbled at Dean’s back for purchase, his nails digging in hard enough to leave marks. The pricks of pain made Dean’s blood simmer just so and he shifted his hips, hoping to hit that one spot.

“D-Dean!” Sam cried out when Dean finally hit Sam’s prostate. Strong muscles shuddering under him, Dean greedily ate up the way Sam’s body begged for him as he worked his brother to orgasm. Closer and closer.

“Sammy… need you to come for me,” Dean ordered, feeling himself get close to his own release.

And with that command, Sam cried out, spurting hotly between them without a hand on his cock. His body locked up around Dean’s, his hole pulling tight and that was all Dean needed to follow Sam, coming hot and hard within him.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, and Sam gave a small “mmpf” as Dean did, but then Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held him, despite the mess.

Laying sweet kisses on Dean’s forehead and cheeks, Sam whispered, “Don’t go.

“M’not going anywhere,” Dean promised as his cock finally slid out of Sam. After a few more minutes, Dean pulled away enough to grab a shirt and wipe up the mess between them, and clean both of them up a little.

Sam brought the comforter over the two of them and Dean held Sam tightly in his arms, nuzzling the back of Sam’s head. “So running gear?” Dean asked, sleep slowly coming to him.

“Mmm, did get some… but extra too,” Sam murmured. And sure there were a million other questions that Dean could be asking, but there was a completeness to holding Sam in his arms, so he let the two of them drift off to sleep.

There was always the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
